


Morgon

by Annsann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annsann/pseuds/Annsann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam har mardrömmar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvingpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingpanda/gifts).



> Varning (förlåt) för svengelska!

Ännu en natt fylld av mardrömmar. Det var väl inte konstigt. Sam Winchester har varit med om mycket skit. Alldeles för mycket. Det skulle inte vara konstigt om han drömde mardrömmar om vad som helst egentligen. Han har varit genom helvetet, kämpat mot monster, demoner och änglar. Han har slagits mot leviathans, spöken och häxor. Han har gjort allt. Det vore inte underligt om han drömde om döda flickvänner, familjefejder eller psykmottagningen han hade suttit på heller. 

Men han har samma mardrömmar varje natt. På ett sätt är det väl tur det för då slipper han drömma om clowner. 

Nu var Sam vaken. Kollade sig om i rummet han hade valt när de kom till Men of Letters Headquarters. Han letade efter Dean. Självklart var Dean inte där, han hade ett eget rum. 

Efter några djupa andetag slappnade han av i sängen igen. Om inte Gabriel skulle varit död så skulle han tro att han låg bakom drömmarna.

Samma visa varje natt. Den dagen. Den tisdagen. Han drömde alltid om den dagen då de skulle undersöka The Mystery Spot. Om och om igen. 

Han hade sagt till Dean den första dagen att han ville döda sig själv om han hörde Heat of the Moment en gång till. Han hade varit på väg några gånger med. 

Sam hade aldrig varit så hjälplös som han var då. Vad han än gjorde så hade Dean dött. Om och om igen. Han hade dödat Dean själv några gånger, inte meningen självklart men så går det när man är frustrerad och har en yxa i handen. 

Och visst det var lika hemskt varje gång att se Dean dö, men Sam förlorade lite av sig själv för varje dag. Han började hata allt. Han hatade Heat of the Moment redan innan och det blev inte bättre av att höra den dag ut och dag in.  
Han hatade maten som de åt. Han hatade människorna som gjorde samma sak dag ut och dag in. Han hatade vädret och fåglarna. Han hatade sig själv. Han hatade att Dean inte kunde hjälpa till. Han var ensam. Även om han hade sin bror bredvid sig jämt så var de inte längre på samma våglängd. 

Dean dog på så många olika sätt, blev påkörd av en bil, blev skjuten av gevär och pilbåge, blev krossad av en bänk, blev matförgiftad, kvävdes av en korvbit, blev ihjäl huggen av en hund, ramlade i duschen, blev elektrifierad. Listan är lång.

Och det var hårt att Dean inte trodde på honom. Alltid fick övertyga och övertyga och även om Dean gick med på det så trodde han inte riktigt på det. 

Sam kan inte låta bli att komma ihåg allt, att få flashbacks till det. Även om han drömmer om de oändliga tisdagarna så slutar det inte när han vaknar. Då fortsätter det till den onsdagen som Dean dog. Till de sex månaderna som Sam spenderade med att leta efter The Trickster. De månaderna som han var isolerad från allt och alla för att de inte var Dean. 

Sam kommer inte ihåg mycket av när han var själlös, men han kan tänka sig att det var något sånt. Allt var om jobb, bara ett mål. Allt annat var onödigt. 

När trickstern hade tagit Bobbys skepnad så fick Sam alltid dåligt samvete av att tänka på det. Han visste att det var trickstern och att han hade gjort rätt. Dean kom tillbaka till honom faktiskt. Men det var ett ögonblick av oro då han trodde att han hade dödat Bobby, då det kunde faktiskt ha varit honom. Att det gick så fort och gick så lätt att köra pålen genom honom. 

Men det löste sig. Allt löste sig. Dean kom tillbaka den gången. 

Sam kunde aldrig riktigt släppa all den tiden som gått som Dean inte var medveten om, som ingen annan än Sam var medveten om. Han försökte hamna på samma våglängd igen, men det var inte lätt. Kanske var det därför som han och Dean har haft såna problem. Kanske det var därför de inte kunde lita på varandra. 

Gabriel hade försökt lära honom en läxa, om att han aldrig skulle kunna rädda Dean. Att Dean var hans svaga länk. Sam hade aldrig lärt sig läxan, och det kanske var därför han fortfarande drömmer om den dagen. 

”It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. Sometimes you just gotta let people go.” Hade Gabriel sagt. Sam undrar ibland om det var rätt. Att bara släppa taget om sin bror, han hade släppt taget om så många andra. Han hade försökt, när Dean hamnade i Purgatory, men drömmarna slutade inte för det. Han misstänkte att de aldrig skulle lämna honom. 

Han ville aldrig höra Heat of the Moment igen.


End file.
